custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Sleepover Bash (Script)
we open up in the treehouse to see Jacob and Carly watching the sunset from the window* Carly: isn't the sunset pretty? Jacob: it sure is... Carly: say I got an idea, let's head down and get a better view of it Jacob: what a great idea, let's go! *They both head to the elevator but stop dead in their tracks* Jacob: wait, almost forgot Barney! *Jacob grabs the doll that was sitting on the shelf* Jacob: your gonna love this, Barney! *They both get on the elevator as it heads down, the scene then fades to Carly and Jacob walking off the elevator taking in the nice cool air* Carly: I just love this time of day Jacob: me to.. *Jacob and Carly both sit down on the ground as Jacob holds Barney in his lap* Carly: and as the sun sets, you can slowly see all the stars coming out to play again! *Music begins* Carly singing: twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high...like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are.. *They both stand up as the music continues* Jacob: that was pretty, Carly! Carly: thank you... Carly and Jacob singing: twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high...like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are... *Music slowly fades out as the sun slowly goes down, making it completely night time* Jacob: well, it's night time now, and the sun has finally gone to bed! Carly: since the sun has gone away, why don't we start our sleepover? *Barney comes to life* Barney: woah, a sleepover?!?!?!? Jacob and Carly: Barney!! Barney: oh hello there... *They all hug* Barney: so what are you two doing on this fabulous night? Jacob: we're gonna have a sleepover! Carly: and you are invited!! Barney: oh boy, oh boy, i just love sleepovers!! Jacob: me to, so let's get started, Carly: wait a minute, we can't start our sleepover yet, we're not in our PJs Barney: oh, i can fix that..WOAH! *Jacob and Carly magically change into their PJs* Jacob: wow... Carly: thanks Barney!! Jacob: so now that we have PJs, what do we need next for our sleepover? *Everyone stands in silence for a few seconds as they think* Carly: I know, we need sleeping bags and a campfire! Jacob: oh no!! Barney: what's the matter Jacob? Jacob: I forgot our sleeping bags at home.. Voice offscreen: I know!! Carly: who said that?!? *Jonathan walks up carrying two sleeping bags under each arm* Jonathan: hey everybody! *Everyone greets Jonathan* Jacob: our sleeping bags! Jonathan: you left them on the kitchen table Jacob: thanks Dad! Jonathan: so how's the sleepover? Jacob: we just started! Carly: and now that we our sleeping bags, all we need is a campfire Jacob: I can go get the matches *Barney stops Jacob* Barney: hold on Jacob, fire is something you shouldn't be playing with.. Jonathan: Barney's right son, you could get burned and that could hurt! Carly: what are we gonna do now? Barney: ah, just leave it to me, stand back everyone! *Everyone steps back a few feet* Barney: first I roll my eyes, then I shake my tail and...PRESTO! *a campfire magically appears as everyone cheers* Jonathan: Barney my friend, I still don't know how you do it. Barney: well i... Jacob: hey, where'd Carly go? Barney: gee, I don't know.. *Everyone starts yelling for Carly as she comes running up* Carly: guys, come look what I found! Barney: were coming! *They all follow Carly* Barney: what is Carly? Carly: look! *Scene cuts to show a swarm of lightning bugs flying all around the school* Barney: oh boy, it's lightning bugs! Jacob: I've never seen so many! Jonathan: neither have I Carly: Barney, how come we never see them during the day? Barney: most animals you see during the night are nocturnal! Jacob: nocturnal? What's that? Jonathan: nocturnal means that most animals such as owls, crickets and lightning bugs sleep during the day and are awake at night! Barney: right, and when the lightning bugs come out at night, their lights put on a beautiful show! Jonathan: indeed they do Barney, indeed they do.. *Music begins* Jonathan singing: Twinkle little lightning bug twinkle....twinkle little lightning bug for me....twinkle little lightning bug all through the night, Your twinkles are so special to me..... Everyone singing: Sparkle little lightning bug sparkle....sparkle little lightning bug for me, Sparkle little lightning bug all through the night, Your sparkles are so special to me.... *Music continues* Barney: they are so beautiful... Everyone singing: Glimmer little lightning bug glimmer....glimmer little lightning bug for me, Glimmer little lightning bug all through the night,Your glimmers are so special to me....Your sparkles are so special to me....Your twinkles are so special to me! *Music fades out as Barney yawns* Jonathan: getting sleepy over there Barney? Barney: who me? No way...I was just stretching! Jonathan: well, you guys enjoy the sleepover, I should be heading home Jacob: oh come on dad, stay with us Barney: we'd be happy to have you! Jonathan: well, ok! *Everyone cheers as a giant noise is heard* Jacob: what was that? Carly: that, was my stomach..I'm a tad hungry! Barney: in that case, I know the perfect snack to eat at a sleepover Carly: what's that Barney? Barney: Popcorn!!! *Everyone cheers as they head back over to the fire, the scene fades to Barney popping popcorn over the fire as music fades in* Barney singing: Oh, you can hear it, you can see it. You can smell it, you can eat it.... Jacob singing: You can hear it, see it, smell it... Carly singing: eat it, Touch it, crunch it, taste it.. Jonathan: MUNCH IT! Everyone singing: Popcorn is really neat.Fun to make and fun to eat.Popcorn is a pop, pop, ever boppin never toppin, show stoppin' Zany kind of treat... Barney: indeed! Carly singing: The corn starts little, then it pops, To a poppin' popcorn beat.... Jacob singing: Fills the popper to the top! Jonathan singing: And then it's time to eat.... Everyone singing: Popcorn is really neat.Fun to make and fun to eat.Popcorn is a pop, pop, ever boppin never toppin, show stoppin' Zany kind of treat...pop, pop, pop, popcorn! Barney: I can hear it playing! Everyone singing: pop, pop, pop, popcorn! Carly: I can smell it making! Everyone singing: pop, pop, pop, popcorn! Jacob: I can see it shaking! Everyone singing: pop, pop, pop, popcorn! Jonathan: Time to do some tasting Barney: i can hardly wait! Everyone singing: Oh, you can hear it, see it, smell it, eat it,Touch it, crunch it, taste it, munch it.Popcorn is really neat. Fun to make and fun to eat. Popcorn is a pop, pop, ever toppin, never boppin, show stoppin' Zany kind of treat. It's a pop, pop, ever toppin, never boppin, show stoppin' zany kind of popcorn! *Music ends* Barney: dig in everyone! *Everyone grabs popcorn as the scene fades to everyone finishing their popcorn* Jonathan: that popcorn was really good! Barney: oh it sure was, so.. what sho- *Thunder rolls* Barney: uh oh.. *Rain starts pouring down causing the campfire to go out* Barney: oh no, quick inside the treehouse! *Everyone runs onto the elevator as it takes them up* Barney: oh, we're getting wet! *The elevator door opens as everyone runs off* Carly: at least we're inside the treehouse now! Jacob: yeah but, I wanted this sleepover to be fun, and now it's ruined... *Jacob runs over to the window and looks out as music begins* Jacob singing: rain, rain go away, come again another day.... Barney's friends all want to play, rain, rain go away... *Jonathan walks up to Jacob* Jonathan: it's ok bud, everything will be fine.. *Upbeat music kicks in* Jonathan singing: it's raining it's pouring, the old man is snoring...he went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning! *Jacob sighs as Barney picks him up and spins him around* Barney singing: it's raining, it's pouring... Jacob singing: rain, rain go away... Jonathan singing: the old man is snoring... Jacob singing: come again another day... Carly singing: he went to bed and bumped his head! Jacob singing: Barney's friends all want to play... Jonathan, Barney and Carly singing: and couldn't get up in the morning... Jacob singing: rain, rain go away... *Everyone walks over to the window* Everyone singing: rain, rain go away, come again another day.... *Music fades out as the scene fades to everyone sitting on the couch as Barney looks out the window* Barney: oh my, it's really pouring out there! Carly: and I was really looking forward to sleeping outside to...dumb old rain! Barney: oh but Carly, we need rain Carly: we do? Barney: why sure, if it never rained, all the plants and animals wouldn't get a drink of water... *Everyone sits in silence* Jonathan: Ker-plink! Ker-plop! Jacob: Ker-plink? Jonathan: Ker-plop! Carly: Ker-plink? Barney, Jonathan and jacob: Ker-plop! Jacob: Ker-plink Barney, Jonathan and Carly: Ker-plop! *Barney grabs an umbrella and heads out onto the treehouse porch* Barney singing: For the flowers and the trees, And the fishes in the seas, The raindrops drop all around.... *Jonathan comes running out with an umbrella* Jonathan singing: Helping rivers flow and your garden grow, As they fall from the sky to the ground... *Carly comes running out with an umbrella* Carly singing: When the rain goes ker-plop, All the animals stop at a pool for a nice cool drink.... Barney singing: They are just like you, They get thirsty too.But you get your water from a sink.... *Jacob comes running out with an umbrella* Jacob singing: for the rain can make a puddle, so the birds can splash all around. Taking a bath and chirping away, Singing happily to the raindrops, When they make this sound... Everyone singing: Ker-plink! Ker-plop!Ker-plink! Ker-plop!Ker-plink! Ker-plop!Ker-plink! Ker-plop! *Music continues as everyone gets on the elevator to head back down, scene fades to Barney dancing in the rain* Barney singing: When the sun goes away and the clouds turn gray And the rain ker-plops in your eyes, woops! *Jonathan hugs Jacob* Jonathan singing: If it makes you sad, You will soon be glad. Look down and you'll see a fun surprise! Everyone singing: for the rain can make a puddle... Barney singing: so the birds can splash all around! Everyone singing: Taking a bath and chirping away, Singing happily to the raindrops, When they make this sound...Ker-plink! Ker-plop!Ker-plink! Ker-plop! *Barney starts jumping around in the puddles* Barney singing: In those puddles, I love to hop!bI don't care if it never stops! *Barney jumps into a giant puddle causing him to splash everyone* Everyone: aw, Barney!! Barney: woops, sorry... Everyone singing: How we love the raindrops! *Music fades out as everyone starts jumping in puddles* Carly: your right Barney, rain can be fun! *The rain stops as all the night time sounds return* Barney: hey!! Jacob: it stopped raining!!! *Everyone cheers* Carly: but our sleeping bags, they are all soaked! Jonathan: I think i can fix that! *Scene fades to Jonathan hanging the sleeping bags over the fire via clothesline* Jonathan: hanging the sleeping bags over the fire will have them dry and just like new in no time! Jacob: that was a good idea dad! Carly: what should we do till our sleeping bags are dry? Jacob: how about a scary story? Barney: gee, that sounds like fun! Carly: scary stories, I don't like them! Jacob: oh come on Carly, there's nothing to be afraid of.. *Music begins* Jacob singing: Sittin' around the campfire, One of the things that's fun is to tell some scary stories And try to scare everyone, And try to scare everyone... Everyone singing: Cause it's kinda fun getting scared when you know it's not for real *Jacob and Carly run to Barney and hug him* Everyone singing: Surrounded by your friends nothing will get you, but you feel that tingly feel, You feel that tingly feel... Carly singing: When the story starts to get scary giving me goosebumps galore, I just cover my ears and close my eyes but first tell a little bit more, First tell a little bit more... Everyone singing: Cause it's kinda fun getting scared when you know it's not for real, Surrounded by your friends nothing will get you, but you feel that tingly feel, You feel that tingly feel... Barney: yeah!!!! Everyone singing: And it's fun, 'cause it's not for real! *Music ends as everyone laughs* Jonathan: I gotta say guys, this sleepover is really fun! *Everyone agrees* Jacob: hey, what happened to Barney? *Everyone notices Barney is missing* Carly: he was just here a moment ago... *Everyone starts yelling for Barney as the scene cuts to Barney on the treehouse porch* Barney: hello down there!! *Everyone looks up to see Barney* Carly: what are you doing up there? Barney: I'm looking through the Treehouse telescope, come have a look! *Everyone runs up to Barney as the scene fades to everyone walking off the elevator, as they step on the treehouse porch* Jonathan: find anything exciting Barney? Barney: I sure did, take a look! *Jonathan looks through the telescope* Jonathan: woah! Jacob: what do you see dad? Jonathan: I see a shooting star! *Jacob looks through the telescope* Jacob: wow! *Carly looks up into the sky* Carly: star light, star bright...first star I see tonight, I wish I may, i wish I might...have the wish I wish tonight! Barney: so pretty.. *Upbeat music kicks in* Everyone singing: Mr. Star, way up high....So beautiful at night, Light up the sky...You shine so bright. I'll make a wish As I gaze at you tonight, What a sight you are, Mr. Star! *Music ends as Barney yawns* Barney: excuse me! Carly: sounds like someone's tired! Barney: who me? No way! *Everyone laughs* Jacob: hey everyone look, it's the moon! *Scene cuts to the sky as we see the moon floating over the cast* Carly: it's huge!! Barney: a moon like that is called a full moon! Jonathan: some people say that there is a man who lives in the moon! Jacob: Barney, is there really a man in the moon? Barney: no, not really...but it's fun to pretend! *Everyone agrees as music fades in* Barney singing: There was a man lived in the moon, in the moon, in the moon. There was a man lived in the moon and his name was Aiken Drum *Barney starts playing an imaginary guitar* Barney singing: And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle. And he played upon a ladle and his name was Aiken Drum. Everyone singing: And his hair was made of spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti. His hair was made of spaghetti and his name was Aiken Drum Barney: what's next? Everyone singing: And his eyes were made of meatballs, meatballs, meatballs. His eyes were made of meatballs and his name was Aiken Drum. Barney: and what did he play? Everyone singing: And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle. He played upon a ladle, and his name was Aiken Drum. Barney: i think it would be interesting to live on the moon! *Everyone agrees* Everyone singing: And his nose was made of cheese, cheese, cheese. His nose was made of cheese and his name was Aiken Drum. Barney: this songs making me hungry! Everyone singing: And his mouth was made of pizza, pizza, pizza. His mouth was made of pizza and his name was Aiken Drum. Barney: yep! Everyone singing: There was a man lived in the moon, in the moon, in the moon. There was a man lived in the moon and his name was Aiken Drum. *Music ends* Carly: im getting tired! Jacob: so am I... Barney: well, let's head back down and see if our sleeping bags are dry! *Everyone rushes onto the elevator as it heads down, scene fades to everyone sitting in their sleeping bags* Barney: is everyone comfy cozy? *Everyone agrees* Jacob: the fire sure helped dry the sleeping bags! Carly: and just in time to, I'm sleepy! Jacob: same here! Barney: and that's good, the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you can wake up and enjoy another beautiful day! Jacob: Barney, we've had so much fun tonight *Everyone agrees* Barney: so have I, cause there's nothing I like better then spending time with friends night or day! *Music begins* Barney singing: Goodnight, goodnight goodnight, all my friends, our day was fun But now it's time To close our eyes.. goodnight! Everyone singing: goodnight Barney singing: goodnight! Everyone singing: goodnight! Barney singing: sleep tight, all my friends.. Everyone singing: The night has come and it's time to dream our dreams... Barney singing: goodnight! Everyone singing: goodnight Barney singing: goodnight! Everyone singing: goodnight! Barney singing: goodnight, all my friends.. Everyone singing: It's time for rock-a-byes until the morning comes Just close your little eyes And sleep.... *Music slowly fades out as Barney looks at the camera* Barney: goodnight! *Barney waves to the camera as it fades to black* *Scene opens up on a kid who is roasting marshmallows* Kid: Kid: hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says! *The scene transitions to a clear blue sky as a giant neon flashing sign falls into frame reading "Barney says", the sign stays in place for a few seconds before disappearing into a set of magic sparkles which proceed to fly into the sky and out of frame, the scene then transitions to Barney walking off the treehouse elevator outside, he proceeds to continue walking until he notices the audience* Barney: oh, hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends...here's what we did today, op... *Barney moves a few inches over as screenshots from the episode appear beside him* Barney: tonight, Carly and Jacob had a sleepover, oh it was so much fun! We played with lightning bugs and made popcorn, and it even started raining, everyone was sad that it was raining but soon got glad as we had the idea of playing in the rain, oh I just love jumping into puddles don't you? After it stopped raining we got a good view of the moon and a shooting star, op..don't forget to make a wish! And i just love a good song to help me go to sleep! *The screenshots dissappear as Barney steps back to his original spot* Barney: and remember, i love you! *Barney waves to the camera as it slowly fades to black* THE END